Doll's Play: No longer Child's playnot exactly
by SherylRay
Summary: A story of how Glen came to the hands of a heartless, greedy man, Psyche. Glen is an unloved child, he has so much to learn, would he ever have the respect and love he longs for?...


It seemed to of been a rather foggy night. Psyche himself didn't exactly care about it at the moment in time, all he wanted to do right now was to drink, drink and drink. The pub became empty at 12 o'clock and the fun was beginning to fade.

"Would you like another drink, sir?" sneered the posh man at the bar table.

"Uh, yeah I suppose. I'll have one more…" said Psyche stuffing a cigarette into his gob, lighting it, "what's a guy like you doing in a place like this anyway?" he snorted.

"I had no other choice," said the waiter filling up his drink with alcohol, "New Jersey is such a busy place and all jobs I wanted was taken."

Psyche shrugged, "Ah well, it happens doesn't it?"

He finished his last drink and got up with a sigh of boredom, "Can't believe I gotta go back to England already tomorrow." He said half to himself.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure whether to say goodbye or not. Psyche himself wasn't expecting it either; he still sat there, looking bored as ever smoking in front of the waiter.

"Sir, we're closing soon. You 'ought to be off."

"Can't I have another drink, just one more?" Psyche begged.

"No, sir, we were supposed to close an hour ago. It's so very late, go home."

"Shit!" Psyche cursed, lifting himself off the chair, "Well bye then, if you really want me gone that quickly."

Slamming a load of dollars down on the bar table, he stormed out of the pub completely annoyed. Since he was very drunk too, it made him feel angrier then he was supposed to be, he turns kicking the door of the pub and gets into his car.

"Stupid asshole!" he yells throwing his cigarette at the pub.

Psyche felt as though no one wanted him around, not in England and not at all in New Jersey, the place was packed full of unusual people and he hated them _a lot_.

He sighed putting on his _"Ozzy Ozborne"_ tape into his tape player singing along to "_the bounty hunter_" song, he played it so loud many of the other drivers yelled at him and threw rubbish at his car. But Psyche just laughed and stuck up a finger back at them.

He drove on a little further but the fog and mist was getting even worse, he looked around feeling stressed and confused.

"Where the fuck am I?" he growled, parking into an old cemetery, "Maybe I'll just ask some loser what I am." So he got out of the car and began searching for a house or a person. In the distance he heard something strange, something that was squealing. Someone smacked their hand on Psyche's shoulder. He turned quickly pushing away the stranger but it didn't at all look like the kind of person that would harm anybody, it was just an old man.

"Be calm, young sonny!" coughed the old man, "I'm the owner of this cemetery, what are ya doing 'ere?"

"Oh, uh…I've got lost. I'm looking for the Jersey air port." Said Psycho in a dopey sort of voice, the old man gave him an odd smile, "It's really misty, what you got in this place? What's with those squealing noises?"

"Oh probably just little animals, we gotta a lot of them here."

"That aint no animal, it's…"

"Now where were we?" said the old man changing the subject, "ah yes, the air port, you're almost there actually, just go straight on then to you left, then right."

Psyche nodded, not really listening to the old man at all, he was looking out for that strange sound again in the misty distance. The cemetery began to feel uncomfortable, not only with these strange sounds in the place but with how cold and damp it felt.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I became a werewolf in a place like this, eh?" he sniggered turning to the old man, but the man was already gone. Psyche shrugged, surely this cemetery can't be that big, the mist was slightly fading but it was still awfully dark. He gone into his pockets grabbing his match box, cursing as there was only two matches left.

"It's so damn cold…" Psyche moaned rubbing his arms, he screamed from fright hearing that screech again, "T-that does it! I'm finding out what the hell that noise is!"

He lit one of the matches and walked through the misty cemetery…so quiet and it felt very uncomfortable but whenever Psyche was scared, he always pretended he was a tough guy in front of his friends. Not now though, now was a time where he could have his hands shaking, that screech reminded him of something from the "Aliens" horror movie. He's probably walked past over a hundred grave stones now and the screech got louder and louder, echoing into his hears until…

"Shit…What the fuck happened to you?"

Psyche found a dead corpse on the ground, once a man, and the skin of his face was torn off, looking as though it was eaten by a zombie. A very fresh corpse which he couldn't take his eyes off, Psyche taken some steps back slowly for a moment, gasping.

_BITE!!!!_

"FUCK!!!" Psyche's match gone out as it fallen to the ground, something bit him extremely hard, he could feel his flesh tearing apart from his leg, blood dribbling down, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!"

Psyche thought fast, shoving his coat off quickly, kneeling down carefully despite it hurt painfully, he wrenched the creature off his leg. He carefully opened up his coat to see this creature.

"Bastard fat rat, I will kill ya!" Psyche yelled, he was about to continue until he realised it was no rat at all but a deformed looking creature between doll and human. The baby doll snarled at him, chewing at the flesh it bitten off Psyche's leg.

"Wow! You're a shit face, you are the devil's fucking child, and you're the world's new freak show! I'm gonna be fucking rich!" Psyche roared in delight, the doll inside his coat screeched even louder then before, it seemed to of hushed Psyche instantly.

Thoughts filled into his head now of what he should do with this doll creature, people must hate it, they must also take him as a joke too, thought Psyche, this thing is a freak.

He both limped and ran to his car, it was so brilliant at the time because the mist was almost gone and it was already dawn. It seemed that Psyche forgot all about the corpse, the only thing he could think about now was money.

He threw the doll child into a tool box, not exactly gently either. He didn't really care about it at all, if he had his money that's all he'd ever need and his plans where to ditch the doll and move to Australia.

Psyche did another illegal thing, he didn't bother to return the rented car he borrowed off a company. He was in too much of a hurry, full of excitement to return to England and show the monster doll child.

The air pilot gave him a funny look, "What is that? Some kind of animal you got in ya coat, mate?"

Psyche gave it some thought, then decided to act it all out, "Get lost! He's my son; he's just been born last night!"

"Where's your wife?"

Psyche looked down in a faking sad expression, "She died while giving birth to this kid."

The pilot nodded, in an apologising sort of way, "I wish your boy a happy future."

Psyche smirked, "Oh he will, sir, he certainly will."

Two years later in England, the young doll child grown like a normal human would, but Psyche looked at him with an angered sneer thinking he's become even uglier. The doll child each night was thrown in an old rusty cage every night, it was rare that he got something to eat; Psyche fed him on scraps of his own dinners.

One day, the young doll child was humming to himself; it was to one of the songs he was once listening to on the radio while he got the chance called "Queen", But Psyche hated it and tried changing it whenever it came on. Today the television was left on while Psyche gone out, the doll child was watching one of Psyche's favourite bands "Ozzie Ozborne", he gasped extremely loud when he saw the singer actually take a bite out of the living bat's head on the TV, the crowd roared so loudly with laughter. However, the doll child was so very frightened and hidden under the covers while watching, after the show it was mentioned that "violence was bad."

The doll child copied what the television announced, "Violence is bad!"

Adverts now came on, all sorts of things but then…there was an advert about Kid holidays, the doll child's eyes widened.

"Now you, your Mom and Dad can go to chocolate land, full of fun rides and treats to enjoy! Just ask your Mommy and Daddy, kiddies!"

BANG!!! Psyche walked in turning the television off with a large meal of delicious things, he never taken one glance at the doll child.

"Psyche," the doll asked.

Psyche ignored and kept eating.

"Psyche!" the doll said slightly louder, Psyche slammed the table and glared at the child, "Psyche…Are you…Are you my Daddy? Can I call you Daddy?"

Psyche looked at him with anger, he almost chocked, his eyes gone red as well as his face, "Hell no!" he yelled, "Why the fuck would you think I'm your Dad? I won't have such an ugly freak for a kid! Come on, get real, dick!" he slammed his fist on the table and carried on eating, the doll child turned away from him. Little tear drops fell from his blue eyes, Psyche didn't care for him and nobody liked or wanted him.

The next day, Psyche was in a very good mood and for once did something nice for the doll child…sort of…

"Shit face," he whispered, "Oy, shit face, I'm talking to ya."

The doll opened its eyes, looking up at Psyche, "Yes Psyche?"

"I'll make ya a deal, I'm gonna give you a friend IF you work in a show for me."

"A-a friend?!" gasped Glen excitedly.

Psyche shoved a box in the doll's cage, "It's a deal then, shit face." And with that he walked away.

Glen looked into the box, what was it? How could he have a new friend in such a tiny box? He heard little tap noises, the box moved a little and the doll boy heard sniffles. Carefully he opened it and out jumped a black rat, the doll screamed.

But the rat seemed harmless to the doll child, it began to sniff on one of his feet, he sighed with relief, this rat wasn't bad at all. He had never seen a rat before and to him it seemed so special, his first ever friend, a rat.

"Hello…" the doll boy said gently and the rat quietly squeaked back, he smiled at the fact that he finally had company, "If only the little animal could talk," he thought to himself.

**The End, To be continued.**


End file.
